


Lifetime of Knowing Each Other

by augustinevirus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Its more than just porn, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Porn, Sibling Love, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, handjob, quickly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are in a motel after a hunt and what was expected to just be a kiss became something more.</p><p>Written at midnight with a random urge. I needed something emotional but you know, with some sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifetime of Knowing Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any typos, I haven't had time to go over it.

It was after a hunt. Well, it was always after a hunt. Or during it but that doesn't matter. It was a soft kiss at first, gentle and meaningful; it wasn't with intentions of sex in mind. Dean and Sam... they were each others depression hotline. Dean needed something? Sam was there. Sam needed something? Dean was there. They were always there. It had been like this for years now, even before Dean came back to get Sam. Their first kiss was when Dean was 23. He had come back to the motel tipsy enough to say what needed to be said. Now shirt buttons were being undone, breathing was picking up. Sex wasn't just sex most of the time. Maybe it should be but its not, its a deeper connection, a way to show all their love to one another. Brothers are not meant to share this bond but sometimes they get lucky. They get to live together from a young age, spending years together to learn everything about each other. They were lucky that they had that. Sam's hands are on Dean's chest, just feeling before trailing his hands down to right above the beginning of his pants, "I'm going to make love to you, Dean." His eyes met Dean's, "I almost  _lost_ you today. You are mine, nobody can take you away from me." Dean can only swallow and nod, whining in the back of his throat. Sam's hands slip into Dean's pants and he stroking and squeezing occasionally, just the way Dean likes. They're still standing and Dean's leaning into him, almost resting on Sam's shoulder but not quite. Hes not tall enough to do that. Sometimes Sam wishes he could be shorter because of small things like that. Dean's hands are in Sam's hair, fisting. Sam admits it hurts slightly but he likes that, he likes to be reminded that pain can be felt even in times like this. Times of pure bliss. "Shit, Sam. You gotta stop, I don't want to cum yet." Interrupts his thoughts and Sam slowly pulls his hand out of Dean's pants. His hand is damp with precum. Dean ditches the pants. Hes laying on his back on the bed. His legs are open and boxers shoved down to his ankles and hes fingering himself in front of Sam. Sam almost likes this part as much as the actual sex. Dean wouldn't just do this for anybody, no. Only for Sam. He'd told him that. Sam knows hes using his spit as lube because thats still in their bags. Dean has three fingers inside himself when Sam gently grasps his wrist, pulling them out slowly. And then the rest of his clothing is gone and hes fully inside Dean, its hot and tight but it doesn't hurt Dean. Skin is against skin, sweaty bodies tangled together as Sam begins to fuck himself into his brother. Sam loves cumming inside and watching it slip out. He doesn't know if thats weird or creepy but Dean knows that and it doesn't bother him, he enourages it. Hes brushing that sweet spot and Dean's back is arching off the bed, Sam's hand between them as he cums on Sam's middle. Sam's breathing is rough and he can't really speak properly. What is english again? And then hes seeing white, his body stiffening before slouching over Dean. He slowly pulls out and lays himself beside Dean. Dean turns to rest his head on Sam's chest, "No girly moments, Dean." "Shut up bitch." Dean replies "Make me." "Maybe in an hour." He replies as he closes his eyes, Sam stroking his hair gently. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was decent. Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
